pequeñas
by Lia-chan555
Summary: las chicas estan todas reunidas en un viaje en okinawa con los chicos pero algo inesperado pasara si se volveran a convertir en...descubranlo-fic completo ;D-
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa amigos aquí les traigo un fic titulado "pequeñas otra vez" algunos personajes son inventadas por mi y ahora sin mas el disclaimer **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level 5 porque si fuera mio habría muchas cosas diferentes**** empecemos**

**Pequeñas otra vez (capitulo 1)**

Era una tarde de primavera bastante linda, todos los de Raimon estaban de viaje, se dirigían a Okinawa, todos los de Raimon estaban ahí y algunos amigos mas, todos estaban muy emocionados y platicando animadamente.

-Aki esta oscureciendo- dijo haruna a la pelinegra

-Cierto, supongo que nos quedaremos a acampar,-contesto

-Bien chicos nos quedaremos a acampar- anuncio Natsumi

-¡si!-contestaron animadamente todos

Los chicos se quedaron a dormir en la caravana relámpago y las chicas en una tienda de acampar, los chicos ya estaban dormidos pero las chicas estaban despiertas platicando

-Oye Aki ya le dijiste a Endo que te gusta- Pregunto haruna en un susurro en tono pícaro

La pelinegra se sonrojo

-Oh no le has dicho que cobarde eres, aki es una cobarde, aki es una cobarde-dijo la peli azul riéndose

-Ja al menos yo admito mi amor por Endo no como otra que niega su amor por Fubuki-dijo burlándose

-¡Oye! A mí no me gusta Fubuki- se defendió la peli azul que estaba muy sonrojada

-¡Ahí esta! Niegas tu amor hacia el tú también eres una cobarde-dijo riéndose la pelinegra

-Esta bien! Admito que me gusta Shirou Fubuki, ahora ya no soy la cobarde aquí la cobarde es otra-

-oh vamos tu tampoco le has dicho-

-Bien bien sabelotodo, oh pero hablando de este tema deberíamos preguntarle a toko si ya le dijo a tsunami que le gusta no crees Aki-dijo la peliazul

-Esta bien-

-Oye toko-

-mande-

-Ya le dijiste a tsunami que te gusta-

La mencionada se sonrojo y dijo

-No no le eh dicho- contesto apenada y sonrojada

-Bien no importa luego le dirás ¿verdad?-dijo la peliazul

-Si luego- después de decir esto se volteo de nuevo para platicar con lika quien estaba con los ojos bien abiertos escuchando atentamente y sin parpadear ni moverse en ningún segundo hasta que

-¡Lo sabia!, ¡lo sabia! Estas enamorada de tsunami-

-Si lika-dijo toko cansada

-Oigan hablando de eso a Fuyuka y a Natsumi quien les gusta-comento lika

-No sabemos le preguntamos-

-Oye Fuyuka a ti quien te gusta-pregunto la peliazul

-a-ah m-mi-dijo sonrojada y tartamudeando Fuyuka

-Si a ti a quien mas-

-Pues a-a-a t-tachimukai-dijo sonrojada a lo máximo

-¡a tachimukai!-dijeron todas

-S-si-

-Que bien Fuyuka y cuando le diras-dijo haruna

-n-no lo se-

-Bien cuanto antes mejor y ahora ¿Natsumi a ti quien te gusta?-dijo lika

-a-a m-mi p-pues-

-Anda dinos-dijo la pelinegra

-p-pues a-a-ah G-GOENJI!-dijo sonrojada a lo máximo natsumi

-Genial pues creo que todas tienen una tarea no-dijo lika

-¿Cuál?-dijeron todas

-Oh que tontas pues decirles que le gustan-

-Ahhhhhh-dijeron todas cuando se escucho que rascaban la carpa

-Eh ¿Qué es eso?-dijo toko

-No lo se-dijo Fuyuka

-Que tal que es unos de los chicos-dijo natsumi

-Déjame ver-dijo la pelinegra abriendo la carpa y encontrarse con una bandeja con termos de distintos colores que tenia jugo adentro y cada color indicaba un sabor y tenía una nota que decía: para las chicas

-Miren nos dejaron esto-dijo aki

-Son termos con jugo adentro-dijo haruna

-Bien si son para nosotras derivamos tomárnoslos-dijo lika

-Bueno-dijo toko

-bien repartámoslos- dijo Fuyuka

-Ok-

-Yo quiero el de sabor limón-dijo haruna

-aquí tienes-dijo aki entregándole el termo color verde limon

-Yo quiero el de piña-dijo lika

-Ten-dijo la pelinegra entregándole un termo amarillo

-yo quiero el de naranja-dijo toko

-aquí esta-dijo dándole un termo naranja

-Yo quiero el de sabor uva-dijo Fuyuka

-toma-dijo dándole un termo morado

-yo quiero el de sabor fresa-dijo natsumi

-ten-dijo dándole un termo rojo

-y yo me quedo con el de manzana-dijo la pelinegra tomando un termo color verde fuerte

-Bien tomémoslo-dijo lika

Todas las chicas se tomaron su jugo y se acostaron pero en la mañana siguiente ellas se habían convertido en

**Bien hasta aquí les dejo que curiosidad en que se convierten las chicas descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo nos leemos Mata nee se despide aoi-san-555 **


	2. capitulo 2

**Konichiwa amigos aquí la contyy de "pequeñas" gracias por sus reviews que me han dado ánimo para subir la contyy así que le doy gracias a albota y a Sabrina-sama y yagami-chan te puedo llamar así? Bueno no pondré mucho de goenatsu bueno aquí el famoso disclaimer **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level 5 porque si fuera mio habría muchas cosas distintas**

**Aquí el cap.**

**Pequeñas otra vez (capitulo 2)**

A la mañana siguiente

Aki se levanto primero que todas las chicas

-Ahhhhhh que sueño- dijo la pelinegra frotándose un ojo y bostezando

-eh? Porque todo se ve mas grande?- dijo

-Sera mejor que despierte a las chicas-dijo levantándose y moviendo a haruna para despertarla

-no no quiero despertarme-

-¡HARUNA! ¡Despierta!-grito la pelinegra

-eh! Cuando! Donde! Como¡?-dijo la peliazul levantándose

-por fin ya te levantaste-

-eh porque estas chiquita y porque todo se ve mas grande

-chiquita?-pregunto la pelinegra

-si-dijo haruna

-tu también estas chiquita-

-nos emos convertido otra vez en niñas!-gritaron las chicas levantando a las demás

-eh que pasa porque gritan-pregunto lika

-mirate- dijo la pelinegra

-eh somos niñas-

-pero que nos paso? ¿Por qué somos niñitas otra vez?-pregunto una confundida natsumi

-no lo se-dijo la pelinegra

-bien bien dejemos eso a un lado ¡juguemos a las atrapadas!-dijo lika saltando

Todas las niñas caen para atrás

-estamos en medio de una crisis y tu solo piensas en jugar!-grito toko niña

-no me grites o me vas a dejar sorda-dijo lika niña

-pero ahora que dice eso lika yo también quiero jugar-dijo haruna niña

-si tienes razón yo también quiero jugar-dijo aki niña saltando

-juguemos a las atrapadas-dijo lika

-esta bien-

Las NIÑAS salen de la carpa y juegan a las atrapadas mientras que en la caravana relámpago apenas se despertaban los chicos

-que sueño tengo-dijo Kazemaru frotándose un ojo

-chicos es hora de levantarse-dijo Kido

Todos los chicos se levantan menos uno adivinan cual es Exacto!... Endo!

-Endo se quedo dormido- dijo tsunami

-si hay que despertarlo-dijo Fubuki

-o si no nos quedaremos aquí una eternidad-dijo Atsuya (aquí si esta vivo)

-¡ENDO DESPIERTA!-grito tsunami

-no se despierta-dijo Tachimukai

De repente se escucha algo afuera de la caravana

-eh que es eso?-pregunto Fubuki

-parecen risas-dijo Kazemaru

-tenemos que despertar a Endo-dijo Fidio ( Ah aplausos)

-tengo una idea-dijo Kazemaru sacando de su mochila un botella de agua y lanzando-le el agua a Endo

-ahhhh agua fría!-dijo Endo ya despierto

-¡¿POR QUE ME DESPIERTAN ASI?-

-no despertabas oye tu sabes que se escucha-pregunto Kazemaru

-que se escucha?-pregunto Endo

-pues si quieres escuchar escucha-dijo Fudo (aplausos)

Todos se callaron para que Endo escuchara y si efectivamente se escucharon risas de afuera

-se escucha como risas-dijo Endo

-Tu sabes que es-dijo Afuro ( mas aplausos)

-no no se vamos a ver-dijo Endo levantándose

- si-

Todos los chicos salieron y se encontraron con una sorpresa….las chicas esran niñitas de unos 7 años u 8 años, las niñas al verlos dejaron de jugar y se quedaron quietas observando a los chicos había un silencio hasta que

-AHHHHHHH!-gritaron los chicos

-AHHHHHHH!- gritaron las niñas

-AHHHHHHH!-gritaron de nuevo los chicos

-AHHHHHHH!-gritaron de nuevo las niñas

-¡las chicas se han ido estas niñas se la han llevado!-dijo Endo

-Endo las chicas son estas niñas-dijo Kido

-ohh jejeje-dijo Endo

-pero como, porque se han convertido en niñas?-pregunto Fubuki viendo de pies a cabeza a las niñas

- n-no lo se-dijo Goenji nervioso (aplausos)

-yo le hablare a himeko-dijo Midorikawa ( otra vez aplausos) sacando su celular verde

Después de unos 10 minutos que los chicos veían a las niñas jugar llego una chica con cabello extra largo como un poco mas debajo de la rodilla azul turquesa y ojos del mismo color piel clara muy hermosa con un chico que al parecer era su novio con cabello negro y ojos cafes acompañándola y una niñita de 7 años con cabello largo rubio y ojos del mismo color que su hermana con un broche de moño de lado azul

-hola chicos-dijo la chica mayor

-himeko!-gritaron los chicos

-porqu..-no pudo terminar porque los chicos se llevaron a himeko a donde estaban las niñas

-esto es lo que pasa-dijo hiroto (otra vez aplausos) señalando a las niñas

-eh estas no son las chicas!-dijo himeko asombrada

-que es lo que pasa-dijo Isaac (no se me ocurrió otro nombre para el novio de himeko se me fue la imaginación)

-observa-dijo himeko señalando a las niñas

-eh esas no son las chicas-

Si así es y no sabemos por qué y cómo se convirtieron en niñas- dijo Suzuno (aplausos)

-eso si es extraño-

-onii-chan puedo ir a jugar con ellas-dijo la niña que acompañaba a himeko y a Isaac

-claro que si hikari-dijo himeko

La pequeña niña se dirigió al las niñas y empezaron a jugar los chicas y la chica estaban pensando en un plan y una razón de porque se convirtieron en niñas

**Hasta aquí les dejo el capi y un anuncio los que quieran participar en el fic dejen su ficha, su personalidad, nombre, edad, carácter y si quieren tener una hermanita menor como se llamaría y como seria y todo eso así que dejen reviews y dejen su ficha para incluirlas o incluirlos al fic nos vemos mata nee se despiedre aoi-san-555 nos leemos**


	3. pequeñas otra vez capitulo 3

**Konichiwa amigos lamento tardarme tanto en escribir ¿cuál es la razón? pues es que le tenia miedo a la computadora**

**Haruna: tenerle miedo a la compu? Tu as de estar loca o que?-**

**Yo: no no estoy loca es que el otro dia me sente a escribir tranquilamente le contyy y cuando ya tenia todo listo para escribir que aparece un HORRIBLE pero HORRIBLE…ALACRAN!.. ESCORPION!... o como le quieran decir! estaba en mi teclado ese horrible animal! y pues Sali de ahí corriendo y gritando como loca y pues por eso le tenia miedo a la compu… Malditos animales siempre me dejan traumada **

**Haruna: solo por eso**

**Yo: qué? Le tengo pánico a esos animales y a las abejas y a las avispas y a los abejorros y a las víboras!**

**Haruna: -.-u**

**Yo: bueno dejemos eso de lado le agradezco a todos lo que comentaron a Sofí-chan…leí tu comentario y si te quiero llamar así claro si tu quieres y a Haruhi-chan y a Natsuyaki-chan si te puedo llamar así?, a Sabrina-sama , A Albota y a Haru-chan y también muchas pero muchas gracias a los que dejaron su ficha si no, no podía hacer la contyy y una noticia me ayudara a escribir anahi-san!, anacris-san! y Jorge **

**Jorge: porque el mio no lo nombraste con sonido y alegría y emoción **

**Yo: porque si, se me dio la gana bueno ahora el gran y alabado disclaimer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si fuera mío habría un montón de cosas distintas ****Empecemos Mouse- cámara-acción es broma XD**

Ahí estaban ellos unos aburridos chicos…y una chica viendo a las niñas d años jugando pensando en una razón de porque se convirtieron en niñas d años,…..había un silencio hasta que

¿?: Ahhhhhh! No lo soporto no puedo quedarme aquí sentado! sin hacer nada y sin comer helado

Adivinan quien era… si Midorikawa

Hiroto: Midorikawa tu no puedes pasar ni un segundo sin comer helado-dijo en estado de zombie

Midorikawa: es que lo necesito para sobrevivir y pensar mas tranquilo

Tachimukai: en la nevera de la caravana relámpago creo que ahí tienen botes de helado-dijo aburrido

Midorikawa: Gracias Tachimukai! alabado seas!-dijo con cara de psicópata

Midorikawa: Espérame Helado!- dijo entrando en la caravana relámpago como alma que lleva el diablo

Mientras los chicos volvían a ver a las niñas jugar pensando en una razón de porque y como se convirtieron en niñas d años, el silencio volvió a reinar todos aburridos con caras de zombie

Himeko que estaba con una mano en la barbilla con cara de zombie pensando no soporto mas y…..

Himeko: Ahhhhhh! No aguanto mas! Necesito moverme! No me puedo quedar aquí toda la eternidad!- grito

Isaac: tranquilízate himeko tenemos que pensar

Himeko: pensar! Pensar! Yo no puedo pensar!

Kido: es que debe haber una razón de porque se convirtieron en niñitas

Himeko: si pero no podemos resolver nada sin pistas o investigaciones y si le preguntamos a las niñas no van a saber porque no recuerdan

Fubuki: en eso tiene razón himeko

Afuro: bien pero que hacemos

Himeko: tengo una idea le hablare- dijo sacando su celular azul

¿?: bueno- contestaron en la otra línea

Himeko: hola soy yo himeko podrías venir aquí al valle que queda por la laguna

¿?: está bien pero para que

Himeko: solo ven

¿?: bueno ahorita voy

Himeko: gracias adiós

Himeko: bueno ya le hable

Tsunami: ahora a esperar y esperar una vez mas a matarnos de aburrimiento

Midorikawa: hola chicos- dijo con un bote de helado en su mano y una cuchara en la otra

Fudo: hasta que apareces

Midorikawa: es que estaba decidiendo de que sabor

Hiroto: tu nunca cambiaras verdad?

Después de unos 20 minutos llego una chica con cabello rubio claro ondulado con ojos grandes azules como himeko que vestía con un short lila con olan blanco al final con un cinturón rosa pastel y una blusa morado con palmeras rosas pequeñas dibujadas formando una franja en la parte superior y la parte inferior acompañada con 3 perros (**vaya tiene una obsesión con los perros igual que yo soy una amante de los perros)** el mas pequeño era de esos perros con bigotes hembra parecía un lindo peluche negro con ojos grandes de color negro brillante orejas hacia abajo grandes negras, el otra perro era el mas grande un gran perro hembra con mucho pelo de color blanco y café claro el otro que era mas grande que el negro pero mas chico que el peludo era hembra de color blanco con manchas cafes claro alrededor de los ojos

Himeko: Samanta! Trajiste a lia?-dijo con entusiasmo

Samanta: hola himeko pero no soy la única que vino

Himeko: eh?

Samanta: si mira

Apareciendo detrás de ella un chico con cabello café oscuro ojos azules como los de himeko que vestía una blusa blanca con dos franjas a los lados azules con un chaleco azul celeste, pantalones de mezclilla tenis azul oscuro con negro y una gorra negra con blanco

Himeko: genial! Porque no me dijiste que eso (señalando a el chico) estaría presente

¿?: tengo nombre y ese nombre es adrian no me llamo "eso"

Himeko: porque vino el estúpido

Adrian: estúpido tu lo seras!

Himeko: estoy hablando con la mula no con sus garrapatas

Samanta y adrian: QUE!

Himeko: a ti no te digo samanta le digo a Adriana

Adrian: como me has llamado tonta!

Himeko: Tonta! Tu eres el tonto aquí ni siquiera sabes sumar 2+2!

Adrian: así! Así! Tu eres una niña consentida, tonta y mimada y floja!

Himeko: como me has dicho cerebro de pacotilla

Adrian: cerebro de pacotilla tu lo tienes tienes envidia de mi

Himeko: de ti! jajaja no me digas

Adrian: ahora veras cabeza hueca

Himeko: cabeza hueca tu la tienes no tienes cerebro

Adrian: ay miren quien lo dice mira ahí esta tu lengua tirada

Himeko: me estas diciendo tonta

Adrian: asi es yo soy muy listo, guapo y fuerte no me comparo contigo

Himeko: jajaja enserio

Adrian: si asi es tonta

Himeko: a bueno si quieres pelea pégame adelante

Adrian: no porque soy muy educado con las damas y hasta con las mas feas

Himeko: asi tienes mideo eres un cobarde

Adrian: cobarde no soy tu lo eres y eres tonta, mimada, consentida, y fea al igual que tu perro

Samanta : no debiste decirle eso

(Para que quede claro lia la perrita blanca con manchas café claro es de himeko pero samanta se la llevo por un tiempo pequeño)

Himeko: ahora si niño no volveras a ver la luz del sol- dijo tronándose los dedos

Himeko: porque CON LIA NO TE METAS- dijo con llamas alrededor de ella

Adrian: n-no t-tengo m-m-miedo (aja si claro)

Himeko: ahora veras de lo que soy capaz- dijo dándole una chatada y un puñetazo- esto es por lo que me dijiste- ahora le da una patada en donde mas les duele a los hombres todos los chicos arrugan su cara formando una mueca de dolor por el dolor que sentía en ese momento su compañero- y esto es por lia!

Adrian: duele duele mucho

Samanta: ya dejen de pelear

Himeko : no no me detendré hasta que pague

Samanta: ya basta-dijo agarrándola

Himeko: suéltame

Adran: aléjate de mi!-dijo escondiéndose atrás de Endo- Endo protégeme de esa bestia

Isaac: ya calmate himeko-dijo tratando de tranquilizar

Himeko: no mas no te doy otra porque me dijeron que no

Samanta: ya ya y ahora porque me llamaron tan urgentemente

Himeko: a si se me olvidaba..ven

Samanta la siguió y cuando llegaron vio a las chicas convertidas en niñas d años

Samanta: eh estas son las chicas!- dijo asombrada

Himeko: si y no sabemos porque ni como se convirtieron en niñitas

Adrian: eh estas no son las chicas

Himeko: si seras si seras mira bien o estas ciego!

Adrian: ay ya señorita quejosa

Himeko: otra mas y no la cuentas eh

Adrian: Y-ya pero no te enojes es que no me tienes paciensa

Himeko: no me tienes paciencia-dijo imitando la voz del chico- pues no me hagas perderla

Adrian: bien bien deja mirar bien pues si eso es lo que desea la princesita

Himeko: como?-pregunto con ironia

Adrian: nada nada

Himeko: asi me gusta

Adrian se fija con mas detenimiento a las niñas

Adrian: es cierto son las chicas! Pero como?

Himeko: hasta que al fin

Nagumo (aplausos): no sabemos cuando nos despertamos en la mañana asi ya estaban

Himeko: yo acabo de llegar asi que yo tampoco se

Samanta: bien pero necesitamos ayuda les podrías hablar?

Himeko: claro- dijo sacando su celular azul

¿?:Bueno

Himeko: hola soy himeko ahí están todas?

¿?: hola himeko si aquí estamos todas

Himeko: genial necesito que vengan al valle que queda por la laguna

¿?: esta bien pero para que

Himeko: acá les explico

¿?: bien pues haya vamos

Himeko. Si las espero

Samanta: que te dijeron?

Himeko: que si ahorita llegan

Después de otros 20 minutos en el infierno del aburrimiento llegaron otras 4 chicas a cada una le acompañaba un niño o niña pequeños una de ellas era de 14 años alta y delgada, cuerpo normal, pelo plata lacio hasta la cintura,  
piel pálida, un ojo rojo y el otro verde-aqua-grisáceo labios sangre que llevaba una playera de tirantes negra y encima una camisa 3/4 roja sin abotonar, una falda de mezclilla a mitad de muslo y botas altas cafés con una pequeña niña de 8 años con el pelo castaño hasta los hombros, piel blanca, ojos ámbar, cara tierna, usaba un blusón blanco sin mangas ni tirantes, un short negro, una chaqueta de cuero y unos tenis blancos converse largos con otra chica de 14 años alta 1.50 aprox., cabello largo cubriendo toda su espalda color miel, ojos rojos, piel blanca, delgada, usaba lentes color rojo con una niña de 7 años pequeña, cabello oscuro color negro largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos morados, piel blanca, alta para su edad, delgada, con otra chica de 14 también Pelo castaño oscuro lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, con flequillo q le cubre casi toda la frente, ojos verde esmeralda y piel morenita, estatura media que usaba shorts vaqueros, camiseta amarilla con un hombro descubierto, calcetines negros x encima de la rodilla y zapatillas amarillas con una niña de 10 años pelo castaño claro lacio hasta poco más de los hombros, piel morenita y ojos azul verdoso. Suele vestir shorts vaqueros, camiseta de tirantes celeste, zapatillas celestes también, y calcetines altos blancos con otra chica de 14 alta, el pelo largo marrón ondulado con reflejos pelirrojos, ojos violetas, y piel blanca un poco morena que usaba pantalones cortos blancos, con una camiseta celeste con escote en v ( sin provocar demasiado), una chaquetilla de manga corta azul oscuro y converse azules con un niño 7 años alto para su edad, el pelo rubio tirando a marrón, liso, por los hombros y con el flequillo a un lado, ojos violeta como los de su hermana mayor, piel blanca/morena.

La peli plata: porque nos llamaste así tan de repente

La peli miel: Sofía tiene razón ni siquiera no nos dijiste nada

Himeko: perdón, oigan quienes son

La peli castaña: nuestros hermanitos nos los tuvimos que traer

La peli marrón: si nuestras madres y padres están en su trabajo o haciendo algo por ahí

Endo: no sabíamos que tenían hermanitos

Sofía: ah bueno es que nunca se los habíamos presentado porque no querían o no querían nuestros padres o no queríamos nosotras pero estaban allí para cuidarlos pero ahora no están y tuvimos que traerlos hasta aquí

La peli miel: bien se los presentaremos

Himeko: si eso es muy buena idea haruhi- dijo dirigiéndose a la peli miel

Haruhi: gracias

La peli castaña: si pero quien se presenta primero? – dijo preguntando a los niñitos

La peli castaña: que tal tu? Momoko?- dijo preguntando a su hermanita de cabello castaño claro

Momoko: pero Kim, mejor que empiece azumi-dijo diciéndole a su hermana peli castaña

Kim: la hermana de sofia- (**no importa que le llame asi verdad sofí-chan)**

Azumi: yo no quiero empezar primero que empiece kurai

Haruhi: mi hermana

Kurai: no y no va empezar tai

Haruhi: el hermano de akira- dijo refiriéndose a la peli marron

Tai: no

Akira: mejor que empiezen por orden alfabetico

Sofia: entoces mi hermana empieza primero

Azumi: yo primero?

Sofia: si azumi

Azumi: bueno

Azumi: hola me llamo azumi hanakato mucho gusto

Kazemaru: mucho gusto azumi

Azumi: igualmente señorita

Kazemaru: S-Señorita!- dijo rojo de la vergüenza todos los chicos se estaban riendo pero en especial 3: Fudo, Atsuya, y kogure

Fudo: jajaja le dijeron señorita a el emo

Kogure: jajaja entonces es señorita emo

Atsuya: jajaja le cambiaron de sexo

Kazemaru: USTEDES DE QUE SE RIEN!

Los tres: nosotros de nada como crees

Kazemaru: yo no soy una señorita soy un chico azumi!

Sofia: Kazemaru no le grites a mi hermana!

Kazemaru: esta bien

Azumi: entonces no es una chica perdón es que se parece mucho a una chica

A Kazemaru le rodeo un aura oscura

Akira: l-l-le toca jajaja p-p-presentarse jajaja a-a-a-a jajaja k-kurai-dijo aguantándose las ganas de reir que ni siquiera podía hablar bien

Haruhi: v-ve h-h-hermana jajajaja

Kurai: si hermana

Kurai: hola me llamo kurai higurashi amaya

Afuro: mucho gusto kurai

Kurai: igualmente que cabello tan lindo señorita

Afuro: q-que q-que? S-señorita?

Todos los chicos volvieron a reir menos Kazemaru y otros tres en especial se andaban riendo

Fudo: jajajaja l-le dijeron jaja a el gran dios s-señorita jajaja

Atsuya: s-si jajajaja

Kogure: jajaja otro que lo confunden jajajaja

Afuro: C-CALLENSE!

Afuro: kurai yo noy chica soy un chico

Kurai: oh perdón

Haruhi: v-ven h-h-hermana jajajajaj

Con tanto escándalo las niñas fueron a ver

Aki niña: que pasa?

Himeko: aki que ases aquí

Todas las chicas nuevas: AKI!

Haruna niña: que pasa porque tanto escanadalo?

Akira: e-esta es haruna!-dijo asombrada

Kim: pero que les paso a las chicas?

Himeko: con todo este escándalo se me olvidaba que las llame para esto todas las chicas se convirtieron en niñitas

Sofia: pero porque

Himeko: eso es justo lo que no sabemos y necesitamos que nos ayuden a averiguar porque se convirtieron en niñitas

Haruhi: eso es muy extraño

Himeko: lo sabemos

Kurai: puedo ir a jugar con ellas onii-chan

Haruhi: si puedes ir

Momoko: yo también quiero ir

Kim: claro que puedes ir

Azumi: yo puedo ir?

Sofia: si azumi

Akira: tu no quieres ir tai?

Tai: si

Akira: ve entonces

Los niños se fueron a jugar con las chicas mientras que los demás hablaban

Kim: entonces no saben nada

Adrian: nada de nada

Himeko: es cierto tu no sabe nada de nada

Adrian: mira quien habla

Samanta: si ya fue suficiente de sus peleas

Los dos: esta bien

Haruhi: oye samanta y los perros?

Samanta: oh se los deje a las niñas a que jugaran-dijo observando el lugar donde estaban las niñas jugando pero para su sorpresa se habían ido

Himeko: eh y las niñas?

Fidio: adonde se fueron?

Hasta que se escucho las voces de dos niñas

¿?: onii chan

Himeko: eh esas no son?

Kido: si creo que son

Todos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenían aquellas voces, al voltear vieron que en un árbol colgadas de una rama con la cabeza hacia abajo al igual que los brazos estaban haruna niña y hikari (**para quien no se acuerde hikari es la hermana de himeko**)

Hikari: onii-chan mirame

Haruna: a mi también onii-chan

Hikari: eh? Ese es tu hermano el de los ojos de mosca

Kido: te escuche!

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reírse

Kido: no se rian!

Himeko: m-mi jaja h-h-h-hermana t-te jajajaja d-dijo o-ojos jajajajaja d-d-e jajaja m-mosca

Kido: no es gracioso! Además tu hermana como la mia tienen muchas probabilidades de que se caigan!

Himeko: a si EHEM! EHEM! ARG! EHEM! ARG! GRR! Tenia algo atorado

Todos: -.-u jeje

Kido: bajense de ahi!

Haruna: no y no

Himeko: se pueden caer!

Hikari: no hermana no nos caemos

¿?: si no se caen

Haruhi: kurai! Tu también!

Kurai: si hermana de echo todas

Tai: yo no soy niña

Kurai: y un niño

Akira: tai! Bajate de allí!

Momoko: no le pasa nada

Kim: tu también Momoko!

Lika niña: habíamos dicho que todas y un niño estábamos aquí

Azumi: cierto

Sofia: azumi! Bajen en este instante!

Azumi: no!

Natsumi niña: aquí nos quedaremos

Toko niña: cierto

Fuyuka niña: no nos bajaremos

Aki niña: si

Isaac: bajen de ahí ya!

Todas: no!

Samanta: y los perros

Haruna niña: aquí están con nosotras aquí arriba

Los perros: whaft! Wau!

Fubuki: entonces subiremos por ustedes!

Haruna niña: no pueden!

**hasta aquí dejo el capi creo que me quedo un poco mas largo y que sucederá? Los chicos y las otras chicas lograran bajar del árbol a las niñas? Y como me quedo? Y otra noticia los que no pudieron poner antes su ficha todavía pueden participar recuerden poner nombre, carácter, personalidad, vestuario, apariencia, edad y también de su hermanita como seria su nombre edad carácter bien mata nee me despido yo aoi-san-555 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: hola amigos como estan lamento tradarme tanto en escribir pero aquí les traigo la contyy y les agradezco a todos los que comentaron, a alba es que lei tu comentario y decidi llamarte asi y también le agradezco a sofí-chan a haruhi-chan y a natsuyaki-chan y como les dije antes aquí están anahi!**

**Anahi: hola chicos y chicas yo le ayudare a escribir el cap a aoi-san**

**Yo: si asi es y también esta anacris!**

**Anacris: hola amigos yo también participo**

**Yo: si genial! Y también esta.. jorge**

**Jorge: igual que el otro cap porque no dices mi nombre asi como a anahi-san y a anacris**

**Yo: no mas se me da la gana ahora el disclaimer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si fuera mio habría cosas muy distintas ****y en la letra cursiva son los pensamientos**

Pequeñas otra vez (capitulo 4)

Himeko: bajen de allí!

Hikari: no!

Fubuki: subiremos por ustedes!

Haruna niña: no pueden

Himeko: oh si podemos

Kurai: no no pueden

Ahí estaban tanto los chicos como las chicas recién llegadas discutiendo con las niñitas que estaban encima de un árbol, y si no las podían bajar entonces los chicos y las chicas subirían

Himeko: debemos subir

Sofia: si porque si no hacemos algo se van a caer

Himeko: los primeros son afuro y atsuya

Los dos: porque nosotros primero

Himeko: porque si, ahora suban no tengo su tiempo

Los dos: esta bien

Los dos chicos subieron y después los demás chicos y chicas, las niñas los estaban observando como trepaban para alcanzarlas

Azumi: ahora!

Afuro: ahora?

Todas las niñas se lanzaron contra los chicos para tirarlos

Afuro: esperen me van a tirar

Himeko: bájense de mi me van a tirar

Hikari: pues que bueno

Himeko: eres mala con tu onii-chan

Hikari: no me importa tírenla!

Himeko: esperen chicas no no me tiren

Las niñas tiraron a himeko del árbol

Samanta: himeko! Estas bien!?

Himeko: perfectamente- dijo todavía boca abajo

Adrian: jajajajaja tiraron a himeko

Aki niña: y tu seras el próximo

Adrian. Qu ahhhhhhhhhhh!- no pudo terminar porque estaba cayendo

Himeko: (que ya se había recuperado) yo te atrapo

Pero cuando adrian estaba por llegar al piso himeko se hizo a un lado dejándolo estamparse contra el piso

Adrian: dijiste que me atraparías

Himeko: pues no

Los chicos bajaron

Himeko: porque se bajaron?

Kim: porque no nos quedaremos a que nos tiren

Tachimukai: entonces como las bajamos?

Akira: tengo una idea, chicos ustedes están de viaje a Okinawa verdad?

Los chicos: si

Akira: entonces CHICAS QUIEREN IR A OKINAWA!

Tai: y un niño

Akira: si entonces quieren ir

Todas las niñas: si!

Himeko: vamos

Todos subieron a la caravana relámpago

Haruna niña: ya llegamos?

Atsuya: no

Kurai: ya llegamos?

Haruhi: no

Aki niña: ya llegamos?

Endo: no

Tai: ya llegamos?

Akira: (con una venita de odio) no

Lika niña: ya llegamos?

Ichinose: no (también con una venita de odio)

Azumi: ya llegamos?

Sofia: no (también con una venita de odio)

Todos las niñas y un niño: ya llegamos?

Todos: NOOOOOO!

Después de varios minutos llegaron a Okinawa

Haruna niña: genial! Quiero ir a la playa

Tai: si vamos

Todas las niñas: si!

Himeko: ah ah ah ah ah adonde creen que van?

Hikari: pues a la playa

Kim: ah no eso si que no aquí se quedan

Lika: porque (dijo enojada)

Himeko: porque no

Las chicas se llevaron a las niñas como pudieron a una cabaña donde se quedaron a dormir

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Una guerra de comida se veía y unos chicos escondidos detrás de un mueble bastante grande y alas chicas detrás de este pero paradas combatiendo a las atacantes

Himeko: (todavía lanzando comida) niñas ya basta!

Hikari: no esto no nos gusta!

Kim: deténgase!

Akira: si no se detienen no las vamos a llevar a la playa ni a comer

Las niñas se detuvieron con alimentos en las manos

Haruna niña: esta bien

Todas las chicas: ufff que bueno

Atsuya: si que bueno

Himeko: como que que bueno, , estuvieron escondiéndose como gallinas!

Adrian: no nos digas gallinas, porque no lo somos

Himeko: ahora si niño me colmaste la paciencia- dijo a punto de golpearlo

Adrian: alejate de mi!

Samanta: suficiente

Adrian y himeko : si

Haruhi: bien vamos a comer y a comprar!

Todos: si!

Ya en el restaurante

Todos los chicos habían terminado de comer, solo se estaban tomando unas bebidas

Hiroto: que rico estaba

Himeko: si es cierto, oye samanta que estas haciendo

Samanta: pues haciendo la tarea

Midorikawa: todavía estas haciendo tarea

Samanta: si, hablando de eso, himeko tu ya la terminaste

Himeko: etto….jejeje- dijo rascándose la nuca

Samanta: no verdad

Himeko: es una larga historia

Adrian: no la hiso porque es una tonta

Himeko: ay pequeño demonio

Adrian: no te enojes, estas limpia de mentiras gracias a mi

Himeko: asi asi toma esto!-dijo lanzándole un vaso de limonada fría en la cara

Adrian: porque hiciste eso

Himeko: ahora estas mas limpio y con sabor a limón

Adrian: ahora si niña toma! – dijo lanzándole un vaso de naranjada fria en la cara

Adrian: que tal niña naranja

Himeko: TONTO!

Adrian: TONTA!

Himeko: DEMONIO!

Adrian: INEPTA!

Himeko: BAKA!

Adrian: HORRIBLE!

Himeko: ahora veras- dijo tirándosele encima pegándole y mordiéndole el brazo

Adrain: pelea cobarde- dijo peleando con himeko

Samanta: genial, mas peleas, cuando se darán las pases

**Hasta aquí les dejo el cap, que pasara? Adrian y himeko se llevaran bien o dejaran de pelear? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap dejen reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo: Hola amigos como están, aquí les traigo la contyy de pequeñas otra vez, espero que me dejen reviews amigos bien agradezco a todos los que comentaron, lamentablemente eh visto que Sofi-chan y no me han dejado reviews pero le agradezco a los demás o sea a alba, a haruhi-chan, a estrella de fuego y a tamiko-san ¿te puedo llamar asi? Bien les agradezco mucho, pensaba que ya nadie iva a comentar pero vi que si, Ahora Les ****TENGO UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: LOS VIERNES SE ESCRIBIRA LA CONTYY.**

**Anahi: si nos salvaron**

**Anacris: pensábamos que iva a pasar como el otro fic que teníamos en otra pagina tardamos demasiado y nadie volvió a comentar**

**Jorge: pero gracias a ustedes por comentar**

**YO: dejemos eso de lado y vamos con el grandioso disclaimer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a los burros de level- 5 que nos quieren matar de sufrimiento XD**

**Empezemos..**

**Pequeñas otra vez capitulo 5**

Himeko y adrian habían terminado de pelear después de hacer una escena en el restaurante

**Flash Back***

Himeko: INEPTO!

Adrian: MIMADA!

Himeko: BAKA!

Adrian: HORRIBLE

Himeko: Ahora veras pequeño enjendro del demonio!-dijo tirándosele encima

**Fin de Flash Back**

Despues de eso y llevar un rato a las niñas a jugar en la playa se llevaron a las niñas a a cambiar pues en la noche iva a ver fiesta

Himeko: Bien quieres que te ponga esto- dijo esta cansada porque había bajado medio ropero buscando algo de vestir para la fiesta para su hermanita

Hikary: no no me gusta, pasame el vestido azul que me pusiste ace rato

Himeko: bueno

Hikary: no mejor no, mejor el short de mezclilla

Himeko: que hice yo para merecer esto

Haruna niña: a mi no me has vestido-dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheros

Himeko: ay voy ay voy y ati como quieres que te vista

Haruna niña: umm ah ya se con la falda y la blusa azul

Himeko: bie..

Haruna niña: no mejor no, mejor el pants

Himeko: esta bi..

Haruna niña: no mejor el sueter

HIkary: y yo mejor la chamarra

Las niñas hablaban sin parar haciendo un caos

Himeko: Por que ami

En otra habitación-

Sofia estaba vistiendo a su hermanita azumi y a fuyuka niña, para su suerte azumi ya se había decidido pero Fuyuka no..

Sofia: bien Fuyuka que ropa quieres

Fuyuka: ya se el vestido lila que me mostrastes

Sofia: esta bien este es- dijo mostrándole el vestido lila

Fuyuka: si si es, ese, no mejor no yo quiero la falda morada

Sofia: bien pero elige un sueter

Fuyuka: no quiero sueter-dijo haciendo pucheros

Sofia: necesitas un sueter y si no lo eliges yo lo elegiré

Fuyuka: no quiero sueter!

Sofia: que si y como no lo elegiste yo lo elegiré- y saco un saco violeta con las extremidades de las mangas rosas fiusha

Fuyuka: no no quiero ponerme el sueter

Sofia: Fuyuka póntelo Fuyuka vuelve aquí!

La pequeña Fuyuka escapo y se escondia mientras que sofia trataba de alcanzarla

En otra habitación-

Haruhi estaba vistiendo a su hermana kurai y a aki

Haruhi: bien que se quieren poner

Kurai: yo quiero todo de color amarillo

Haruhi: pero no tienes casi de color amarillo

Kurai: no me importa quiero amarillo

Haruhi: (lanza un suspiro) y tu aki que te quieres poner?

Aki niña: un pantalón verde

Haruhi: pero no hay pantalones verdes el que tenias esta mojado porque lo acabo de lavar

Aki niña: quiero mi pantalón verde!

Haruhi: porque no te pones otra cos

Kurai: vísteme hermana de puro amarillo!

Haruhi: demo

Kurai: no me importa solo vísteme de amarillo

Aki niña: yo quiero mi pantalón verde!

Kurai: vísteme a mi primero!

Aki niña: ami primero

Las dos: vístenos como te dijimos!

Haruhi estaba asustada

En otra habitación-

Kim estaba vistiendo a su hermana Momoko y a natsumi

Natsumi: ese no me gusta

Momoko: a mi tampoco

Kim: entonces que se van a poner- dijo sentándose en un bulto de ropa

Natsumi: no me gusta nada!

Momoko: Ni a mi!

Kim: y que tal estos?

Las dos: NO!

Kim: Auxilio

Akira ya había terminado, puesto que toko, y tai no eran tan quisquillosos para vestirse y a samanta no le costo tanto trabajo a lika

Despues de lograr vestir a las niñas y pasar la peor pesadilla himeko y sus amigas se fueron a vestir, mientras que las niñas se quedaron en un cuarto solas viendo la tele, Natsumi traia puesto una falda blanca y una blusa rosa, con un sueter rosa con blanco y una rosa del mismo color, junto con unos zapatos blancos con flores rosas y rojas, Haruna estaba vestida con un vestido azul en la parte de arriba y holanes abajo a cuadros de colores verde y azul y unos zapatos azules con un flor azul en la punta, y llevaba un saco aguamarina, Aki estaba vestida con un short verde pastel, una blusa verde chicle con mangas largas de color blanco y uno zapatos verdes, Fuyuka llevaba un vestido lila de mangas cortas, pero con un sueter a rayas de color morado y lila, el cual se lo puso a fuerza sofia, hikari llevaba una falda de mezclilla azul con un blusa azul turquesa con una flor rosa, y un suéter azul claro, azumi llevaba un mayon de color negro y un blusón naranja con una estrella roja dibujada y una chaqueta negra con botones grandes de color naranjas, Kurai llevaba un mayon café y un blusón amarillo con una mariposa blanca y en la parte inferior un holán de amarillo mas fuerte y una chamarra amarilla con pequeños rombos de color violeta y en las mangas llevaba un moño violeta, momoko llevaba un short violeta y una blusa rosa fuerte , llevaba un sueter de esos peludos de color lila, y por ultimo tai que llevaba un pantalón negro y un blusa negra con las mangas blancas y sueter gris, toko llevaba un pescador naranja y una blusa amarilla y lika un blusa morada un suetre blnaco con rosa y un pescador salmón

Despues de un rato salieron las chicas ya vestidas también himeko, llevaba un short azul turquesa corto y una blusa de tirantes a rayas de un color azul claro y azul turquesa mas fuerte y llevaba un saco azul fuerte ya puesto, sofia llevaba una blusa negra con mangas cortas y en la parte inferior de las mangas estaba blanco con delgadas líneas negras, un short gris corto y un sueter plateado, haruhi llevaba una falda café a mitad del muslo y una blusa naranja junto con un sueter café claro con pequeñas líneas plateadas que no se veian con botones grande de color café mas oscuro, kim llevaba un falda a mitad del muslo violeta con azul morado y una blusa blanca con flores de los mismos colores dibujadas en las esquinas, akira llevaba un short negro corto y una blusa rosa y samanta una falda a mitad del muslo verde con una blusa de tirante verde pastel.

Bajaron con los chicos y se dirigieron a la fiesta donde las esperaban otras amigas de himeko que eran los anfitriones himeko llego y las saludo, estas chicas eran amigos de las chicas que acompañaban a himeko y de las managers del equipo, pero los chicos no las conocían

Himeko: hola chicas tanto tiempo

Una de las chicas: si es bueno verlas

Haruhi: si desde que se mudaron aquí no las emos visto

Otra de las chicas: si ya se

Una de las chica era de Pelo negro Lacio-Ondulado hasta los hombros con unas mechitas doradas, ojos negros, piel morena clara y mide aprox. 164 que traia Una blusa amarilla con estampado, unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, unas sandalias amarillas de pulsera y una diadema blanca que junto con ella había 2 hermanos de la misma edad bueno uno mas grande una que era Pelo castaño Lacio-Ondulado hasta los hombros, piel clara, ojos cafes y mide aprox. 1,60 que traia Un vestido un poco por arriba de las rodillas color lila de coctel, unas sandalias de pulsera lilas, una diadema plateada y su ultimo hermano era :Pelo negro y despeinado, piel clara, ojos cafe oscuro muy profundos y estatura aprox. al 1,65 que traia Una playera negra con estampado, unos pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros. Las dos chicas tienen un relicario de plata y una pulsera de plata., otra chica era con pelo pelirrojo,lo tendría por el cuello un poquito más largo; los ojos verdes que media 1.65 y tenia la parte delantera un poquito/ bastante mas desarrollada que traia una blusa color morada y una falda igual a juego con unas botas cortas moradas. con una hermana de 15 años con pelo negro los ojos color violeta tirando a morado que traia una vetimenta igual a su hermana solo que en negra y en el pelo una diadema plateada. Las dos tienen un relicario de plata y una pulsera de plata.

Fubuki: quienes son?

Himeko: ah si, son otras amigas y amigos se los presentare

Himeko: ella es tamiko Karina hideki- dijo señalando a la chica de cabello negro lacio-ondulado

Tamiko: mucho gusto me pueden decir tami o kari como gusten

Himeko: esta es su hermana amane eiko hideki

Amane: mucho gusto me pueden decir eiko

Himeko: y este es su hermano haruto hideki

Haruto: mucho gusto

Himeko: ella es estrella-dijo señalando a la chica de cabello peli-rojo

Estrella: mucho gusto

Himeko: ella es su hermana Cassandra- dijo señalando a la chica de pelo negro

Los chicos: mucho gusto

Tamiko: y haruna, aki, natsumi, Fuyuka , toko y lika

Kim: aquí estan- dijo mostrando a las niñas

Estrella: pero son niñitas d años

Akira: lo sabemos, pero algo paso y se volvieron asi

Haruto: eso si es extraño

Samanta; si pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada, luego buscaremos como volverlas a la normalidad

Sofia: Pero mientras tanto Divirtámonos en la fiesta!

Todos: siiii!

Los chicos se fueron a la fiesta

**Ya termine espero que les haya gustado ¿muy corto? ¿les gusto? Bien Hasta aquí ADIOs cuídense, besos y HASTA EL VIERNES!**

**todos: hasta el viernes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello amigos!, como estan, espero que bien, espero que me perdonen porque se supone que ayer debi subir la contyy, pero unos pequeños problemillas y ahora si estoy puntual para la contyy bueno y sin mas preámbulo el disclaimer!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5 que se esmeran en hacernos sufrir**

Capitulo 6

Los chicos y las chicas se estaban divirtiendo en la fiesta,

Himeko: que gran fiesta

Tamiko: gracias

Haruna niña: tenemos hambre

Samanta: al parecer las niñas tienen hambre

Himeko: bien iremos por comida ¿Quién se queda a cuidar a las niñas?

Todos los chicos se hisieron para atrás dejando al pobre Adrian solo

Adrian: oigan a eso se le llama traición ¿sabian?

Kim: bien adrian te quedaras a cuidarlas, mientras que nosotras iremos a preparar algo para las niñas

Adrian: esta bien

Las chicas y chicos se fueron a buscar algo de comer para las niñas dejando a Adrian solo con las niñas

Adrian: (lanza un suspiro) que mas se puede aser-el chico volteo encontrándose con la mirada de las niña

Adrian: que? Tengo monos en la cara o que?

Natsumi niña: tenemos hambre

Adrian: tsk, que no oyeron fueron a traerles algo

Hikary: tenemos hambre! Queremos algo de comer ahora!

Adrian: achh que genio,

Kurai: danos de comer!

Adrian: esta bien esta bien, les busco algo de comer, veamos aquí hay (lee la etiqueta de un jugo)..Bebida energética, y dulces-dijo el chico dándole una botella con bebida energética y una enorme canasta con dulces

Lika niña: genial! Gracias!

Toko: bien niñas a comer

Todas las niñas comenzaron a comer puñados de dulces,

Hikary: mira aki, puedo beber mas bebida energética que tu

Aki niña: asi, pues yo puedo tomar mas que tu en menos tiempo

Hikary: quieres demostrarlo

Aki niña: si

Hikary: bien

Lika niña: que comienze el reto…Una!..dos!...Tres!

Las dos pequeñas tomaron de aquel jugo lo mas rápido posible

Las demás: Fondo!, Fondo!, Fondoo!

Hikary: gane

Aki: no se vale, eres una tramposa

Hikary: yo no hise trampa, fui honesta!

Aki: no es cierto!

Hikary: bien ahora veamos quien puede comer mas dulces

Las dos chicas empezaron a comer dulces, mientras que las otras no tuvieron opción y también empezaron a atragantarse de dulces

5 minutos después….

Adrian: no niñas bajen de ahí!

Tai: atrapanos si puedes

Adrian: no puedes subirte a las luces hikari!

hIkary: no quiero

Haruna niña: Atrapanos!-dijo la pequeña corriendo con los demás y desapareció ante la vista de adrian

Adrian: niñas..Niñas (dijo asustado)..niñas(dijo mas asustado) Niñas!

Adrian: niñas no es gracioso salgan ya, esto es malo muy malo-dijo asustado

Estrella: Ya regresamos

Adrian: AHHH!, yo no fui!

Estrella: pero si solo tte dije ya regresamos

Adrian: oh jejejeje-dijo nervioso

Samanta: pero que desatre

Himeko: olvidemos el desastre, Adrian y las niñas?

Adrian: ettoo-dijo jugando con los dedos-es una larga historia-dijo nervioso

Sofia: Adrian, las perdiste ¿verdad?

Adrian:ehh,si

Akira:les diste dulces ¿verdad?-

Adrian: SI

Himeko: ayyy adrian! Eres un cabeza hueca!

Adrian: esque tenían hambre y me estaban molestando y yo solo les di lo que tenia enfrente

Todos: Face palm

Samanta:Como adrian las perdió, el las buscara

Himeko: jajaja este chico encontrándolas jajaja

Adrian: ¡oye!

Hiroto: himeko tiene razón, debemos ayudar a buscar

Sofia: bien buscaremos por pareja

Himeko: pero..como Adrian las perdió el las va a buscar sin una pareja

Adrian: ¡que!?,

Himeko: pagaras las consecuencias

Himeko: bien, Eiko con hiroto, Tamiko con Suzuno, Samanta con Afuro, Atsuya con kim, Fubuki con sofia, Goenji con akira, Afuro con haruhi,Tsunami con Tachimukai, endo con Kazemaru, Mido con estrella, cassandra con fidio, Nagumo con Sakuma, fudo con Kido, yo con isacc, bueno a buscar

**Bien ya termine, que pasara, encontraran a las peques?, Me quedo corto?, bueno hasta el próximo viernes Bye-Bye cuídense y besos**


	7. encontrando a las niñas

**Holaaaa! Si lamento no escribir, perdonen la tardanza T.T hubo muchos problemas con esto pero ya volvi!**

**Alf: que milagro**

**Yo:jejejeje entonces lo siento, sorry, y bien aquí contyyyyyyyy!**

**Alf: primero el disclaimer**

**Yo: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece le pertenece a level-5 que se esmeran en hacernos sufrir**

_**Capitulo 6 (encontrando a las niñas)**_

Los chicos estaban buscando a las niñas que de parte de Adrian se habían ido

**Con adrian-**

Adrian: oh genial, estoy solo buscando a esas niñas-dijo el chico cerca de unos árboles-Eh niñas están aquí!...parece que no hay nadie asi que me voy- justo antes de poderse ir, cayó en n enorme agujero

Adrian: Ay mi espalda..mi cadera..mi cara..ay mi cuerpo!

Aki niña: jajajajajajajajaajajaaja…as caído en mi trampa

Adrian: Tu fuiste niña del demonio!

Aki niña: yo no soy hija del demonio soy hija de mi mama

Adrian: como sea..Sácame de aquí!

Aki niña: y si no quiero

Adrian: no es que tu quieras!

Aki niña: que me darás a cambio

Adrian: mmmmm…déjame ver- el chico metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y saco varias cosa- Bien es todo..que quieres?

Aki niña: nada de eso..quiero 30 dólares

Adrian: que!? Pero si apenas traigo 1 dólar!

Aki niña: ni modo

Adrian: mmm no quieres un botón, una aceituna, una curita

Aki niña: no, no y no.. eh la aceituna se mueve

Adrian: eh-el chico dirigió su mirada a la "aceituna" que había sacado y vio como se movía, saco una piedra y empezó a golpear a la aceituna- listo ya no se mueve

Aki niña: ya me voy

Adrian: no! No! No te vayas! Sácame de aquí!

La pequeña aki se fue de ahí

**Con himeko e Isaac-**

Isaac: donde crees que estén?

Himeko: ni la menor idea, pero tenemos que encontrarlas-dijo la chica buscando hasta debajo de una piedra

Isaac: dudo mucho que estén debajo de una piedra

Himeko: son demasiado inteligentes…..aquí no están!

Isaac: porque no vamos haya-dijo el chico señalando un árbol lo bastante grande

Himeko: buena idea.

Los dos caminaron hasta el árbol, que estaba cerca de una empinada calle, pero himeko no se dio cuenta de que una patineta estaba y sin querer la piso y se fue hacia abajo por la calle

Himeko: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Isaac: cuidado un p..-demasiado tarde había chocado contra un poste de luz golpeándose en la cara-oste-

Se escucharon unas risas provenientes de unos arbustos, el chico fue y se encontró con hikari

Isaac: con que fuiste tu?

Hikari: ahh!

Isaac: no crees que te pasaste con tu hermana mayor?

Hikari: no mira- la pequeña se asomo por la calle y vio a himeko tirada y grito- Todavía sigues viva hermana!?

Himeko: no tienes otra cosa que preguntar?!

Hikari: ves sigue viva

Isaac: -.-U porque mejor nos vamos a la casa

Hikari: está bien

Isaac: pero deja ir por tu hermana

**Con Endo y Kazemaru**

Endo: donde crees que estén las niñas?

Kazemaru: y que voy a saber yo?

Endo: pero deben estar cerca lo pre.. Ahhhhhh!-el chico no pudo continuar debido a que coloco su pie en una soga la cual lo levanto de cabeza y quedo colgado del árbol

Kazemaru: una broma de kogure?

Endo: bájame de aquí!

Kazemaru: espera escucha- los chicos pararon y se escucharon unas risas, el peli azul fue e revisar encontrándose con las aki, haruna y lika niñas- con que ustedes? Parece que se contagiaron de Kogure ¿Por qué amarraron a Endo?

Aki niña: no que va..Nosotras no fuimos

Kazemaru: no, de todos modos les toca liberarlo de ahí

Lika: porque? Es divertido verlo colgado

Kazemaru: hagan lo que yo les digo

Haruna: oki doki

Endo: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kazemaru: que pasa?!-

Endo: una araña en mi hombro…quítenmela! Quítenmela!

Aki: yo te la quito-dijo aki con un bate en la mano golpeando a Endo para "matar a la araña"

Endo: eh no au au au!

Lika y haruna niñas: Piñata piñata!

Endo: ni siquiera estas matando a la araña es a mi!

Aki niña: estoy tratando de matarla

Lika: ya quiero dulces Rómpela!

Endo: romperme (trago en seco)

Aki niña: si!

Endo: no en la cara no en la cara no!

Lika y haruna niñas: dale dale no pierdas el tino porque si lo pierdes pierdes el camino- dijeron cantando las pequeñas

Kazemaru: eh basta! Endo no es una piñata

Lika y haruna niñas: Ahhhhhh

Endo: si no soy una piñata, ahora bájenme de aquí!

Aki niña: como quieras- la niña jalo una cuerda haciendo que endo se estampara contra el piso- Listo

Endo: no me refería a eso-

Kazemaru: Bien ustedes se van con nosotros

**Con Eiko y hiroto-**

Eiko: veamos llevamos media hora buscando a las niñas y no las hemos encontrando

Hiroto: de seguro aparecerán por ahí

Eiko: pues eso espero

Los dos chicos estaban buscando a las niñas, sin saber que estas los observaban desde un arbusto

Toko niña: bien ya tenemos las vacas?..toros?, que son?

Azumi: ni la menor idea lo importante es soltarlos y hacer una estampida

Toko niña: en uno en dos y en tres!

Azumi abrió una puerta de donde salieron varios bueyes (N/A: bueyes no otra cosa XD) que salieron disparados en contra de hiroto y eiko

Eiko: eh que es eso?-

Los dos chicos voltearon y vieron al montón de bueyes corriendo, los chicos saltaron a un lado sanos y salvos

Hiroto: vi mi vida pasar enfrente de mis ojos

Eiko: pero de donde aparecieron esos bueyes?

Hiroto: o.o

Eiko: bueyes con B no pienses mal!

Hiroto: perdón

Se escucharon otras risas los dos fueron a ver y se encontraron con las pequeñas

Eiko: a sí que ustedes los soltaron eh?

Hiroto: quién lo diría

Toko: si nosotras liberamos a los wueyes

Eiko y hiroto: o.o… Es con B!

Azumi: con b qué?

Eiko: se dice bueyes con B no con W

Hiroto: Bu-e-yes

Toko niña: y nostras como dijimos?

Eiko: wueyes

Azumi: y cómo es?

Hiroto: Bueyes

Toko niña: y como dijimos?

Eiko: wueyes

Azumi: y como es

Hiroto: bueyes

Toko niña: y nosotras como dijimos?

Eiko: (con una venita de odio) wueyes

Azumi: y cómo es?

Hiroto: (también con una venita de odio) bueyes

Toko niña: y como dijimos?

Hiroto y eiko: Basta!

Las dos niñas: está bien

Hiroto: ya vámonos

Con himeko e Isaac

Himeko: mira van a venir

Isaac: que te dicen además de eso?

Himeko: que aquí las esperemos

Isaac: está bien

Después de unos minutos llegaron dos chicas una de ellas era con el pelo largo hasta las caderas liso, ojos rojos esmeraldas,delgada,estatura de 1,69. De nombre laura excla.

La otra chica era pelo castaño que llega hasta la cintura amarrado en dos coletas y cepillo ojos color zafiro. De nombre shopia haruno.

Himeko: eh Laura, shopia aquí!

Las dos: hola!

Himeko: ya leyeron el otro mensaje

Laura: si ¿pero porque las chicas se convirtieron en niñas de siete años?

Himeko: no lo sabemos pero ahora tenemos que encontrarlas están perdidas

Shopia: está bien

**Ya acabe! Bien hasta aquí les dejo y si hoy no salieron ustedes pero saldrán en el siguiente capitulo que les prometo que esta vez si lo subo el viernes!**

**Alf: si eso esperamos**

**Yo: bueno bye bye cuídense y besos!**

**Alf: dejen reviews!**


	8. Disculpen

**Holissss! En primera les agradezco a valen-chan que fue la única que me mando review despues de mi ausencia y en segunda**

**Alf: hoy no habrá conty D:**

**Yo: sepreguntaran porque no... Pues porque mi gran amiga "inspiración" se fue d vacaciones en este día **

**Alf: se fue sin previo aviso**

**Yo: así que no hay conty ): pero no se preocupen si esque mi amiga inspiración regresa el viernes próximo escribiré conty del fic y si lo seguiré cuando mi amiga vuelva **

**Alf: este es nuestro aviso y lamento estos problemas técnicos XD y bueno**

**Yo: nos vemos el próximo viernes y les aseguro que las vacaciones de mi amiga inspiración terminaran y subíre conty el próximo viernes**

**Alf: bye bye cuídense y besoss!**

**Yo:matta nee!**


	9. el zoologico parte 1

**Hola hola, yo aquí vuelvo con contyy! Si mi amiga inspiración volvió! Y sin mas aquí la contyy para no entretenerlos tanto**

**Capitulo 7 (el zoológico!)**

Digamos que después de encontrar a las niñas, tanto ellas como los chicos morían de aburrimiento total

Himeko: estoy aburrida

Atsuya: no me digas

Aki niña: estamos aburridas, llévenos a divertirnos!

Himeko: esta bien, esta bien pero no grites, pensaremos a donde llevarlas

Afuro: y a donde

Himeko: mmmm…Ya se!

Sofía : y bien?

Himeko: Al zoológico!

Fudo: estamos demasiado grandes para ir a tal lugar!

Himeko: nosotros no, ellas

Haruhi: si así no se aburren, vamos

Samanta: Eh niñas!

Las niñas se dirigieron ahí

Akira: ¿quieren ir al zoológico?

Las niñas: Si!

Shopi: entonces vamos

_**Ya en el zoológico**_

Laura: listo, y ¿a dónde quieren ir?

Tamiko: hay muchos lugares ¿por dónde quieren empezar?

Haruna niña: a la sección marina!

Natsumi niña: no! A los tigres!

Aki niña: vamos a ver los venados!

Fuyuka: mejor vamos a ver los pájaros!

Hikari: no y no vamos a ver los leones!

Tai: mejor a las panteras!

Toko niña: no, las jirafas!

Lika niña: no, no, no, no iremos a ver a los pavo reales!

Azumi: nooo! Yo quiero ver los elefantes!

Estrella: eh niñas porque no paran

Todas: no!

Momoko: pero yo quiero ver el oso polar!

Kurai: No mejor vamos a ver los pingüinos!

Eiko: eh no quieren una opinión

Todas: Nooo!

Himeko: chicos reunión-dijo la chica y todos se voltearon de espalda

Casandra: y ahora?

Haruto: no lo se, cada una quiere ir a ver un animal

Akira: va a ser difícil

Himeko: empezaremos por la sección marina

Todos: bien

Todo se voltearon pero para sorpresa de todos las niñas habían desaparecido

Himeko: no, otra vez no

Samanta: vamos a buscarlas

Fubuki: pero a donde?

Himeko: pues, las niñas querían ir cada quien a ver el animal que querían asi que deben estar ahí

Estrella: entonces vamos!

Adrian: pero yo creo que será mejor separarnos

Himeko: no porque luego nos perdemos debemos estar juntos

Adrian: separarnos!

Himeko: juntarnos!

Adrian: ¡separarnos!

Himeko: ¡Juntarnos!

Adrian: ¡para que si no me quieres cerca!

Himeko: tuche, entonces tu sepárate y nosotros vamos juntos

Adrian: eso no es justo!

Himeko: dijiste separarnos y ahí esta

Adrian: así no!

Himeko: pues iremos juntos quieras o no!

Samanta: Basta!, vamos a buscar a las niñas o a pelear

Himeko: está bien

Samanta: bien y adonde primero?

Himeko: a los leones por mi hermana!

Kido: no, iremos por MI hermana!

Himeko: bueno ya superman, no te esponjes

Kido: que no me llames así!

Himeko: está bien, vamos a la zona marina

_**En la zona marina**_

Himeko: llegamos!

Mido: pero es enorme, como hallaremos a haruna!

Hiroto: Mido tiene razón mira es enorme!-dijo señalando el enorme lugar

Laura: como la encontraremos?

Himeko: bien, Kido que le gusta mas a tu hermana

Kido: mmm los delfines

Himeko: a los delfines!

Con los delfines

Akira: aquí no hay nadie

Shopi: y entonces?

Himeko: si no esta aquí, tal vez con algo muy parecido

Haruhi: parecido?

Himeko: o se las ballenas o los tiburones, son muy parecidos

Kido: T-TIBURONES!

Himeko: tranquis, vamos a ver

Con los tiburones

Himeko: ven a haruna?

Sofía: no

Himeko: va a ser difícil

Persona desconocida: eh miren una niña en la jaula de los tiburones!

Los chicos voltearon rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia de donde había provenido el grito y si efectivamente era haruna en la jaula pero los tiburones no le habían hecho nada

Himeko: tenemos que ir por ella

Fidio: por arriba

Himeko: vamos

Fudo: y ahora? Quien va por ella?

Adrian: va himeko! :D

Himeko: que?!

Adrian: adiós prima-dijo el peli café empujando a la peli turquesa hacia el agua,

Himeko: adrian porque hiciste eso?!

Adrian: porque yo quería

Himeko: bien, ya que estoy aquí iré por haruna-la chica giro la cabeza encontrándose con ella a punto de tocar un tiburón

Himeko: haruna no!-dijo la chica quitando a la niña lejos del tiburón

Haruna: eh yo quería tocar el delfín

Himeko: ese no es un delfín es un tiburón

Estrella: eh himeko atrás de ti!

Himeko: atrás-la peli turquesa volteo y se encontró con un enorme tiburón tal vez enojado

Himeko: ay no-el tiburón lanzo una mordida-LANZEN ALGO!

Mark: algo como que

Himeko: algo que me saque de aquí!

Suzuno: alguien trae algo?

Nagumo: No

Himeko: si no me lanzan algo moriré

Adrian: yeiii!- todos se le quedan viendo-..digo que mal

Himeko: junto a haruna!

Kido: mi hermanita no!

Tsunami: conseguí una cuerda

Kido: dámela-el de rastas la lanzo y la peli turquesa la agarro y se subió antes de que el tiburón se las comiera viva

Kido: hermanita-dijo abrazando a haruna

Himeko: y yo que?!

Adrian: ahí te quedas

Endo: los siguientes son los leones

Himeko: no! Yo ya no quiero ir con los carnívoros!

Adrian y Endo: que son carnívoros?

Todos: (face palm)

Haruhi: los carnívoros son los que comen carne

Shopi: y los herbívoros son los que comen hierbas

Atsuya: y los omnívoros son los que comen de todo

Goenji: hasta un niño de cinco años se lo sabría!

Endo: oh ó sea que los que comen tortas son tortivoros

Adrian: los que comen helado son heladivoros

Mido: ese soy yo!

Todos: nooo!

Isaac: dejando eso vamos a los leones

Himeko: no, no quiero ir!

Samanta: tienes que ir-dijo prácticamente arrastrándola

Continuara…..

**Jujujujujuju ya acabe y espero que les guste y ya me voy bye bye cuídense y besosss**


	10. El zoologico parte 2

**Holaaaaaaaaa! E vueltooo! Ya traigo contyy del fic, lamento la demora pero mi cerebro se congelo y no funcionaba xD y si me quitaron el castigoo! Es que según me iban a poner castigo en la compu pero ya nooo y mejor dejémonos de parloteos y aquí el fiiiccc! :D, solo una cosa mas, el fic ya se va a acabar ;w; les agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron :) me han hecho muy feliz y sin mas aquí el cappp!**

_**Capitulo10 (el zoológico parte 2)**_

Samanta: llegamos a los leones!

Himeko: noooooooo!

Fubuki: Y ahora?

Fidio: pues buscarla

Samanta: yo no veo nada-dijo viendo la jaula de los leones

Fudo: bah que aburrido, los leones estan dormidos

Atsuya: no entiendo que tiene de divertido ver a los animales dormir

Tamiko: para que veas lo entretenido que es

Estrella: eh, esa no es Hikari

Laura: es cierto, es ella!

Fudo: jujujujujujuju y esta a punto de tocar el león

Todos: ah-1…2…3….- QUEEEEEE!

Fudo: si asi es

Himeko: hermana eso no son peluches!

Hikari: no te escucho

Himeko: pero que niña mas testaruda

Adrian: se parece mucho a ti-dijo y recibio una mirada asesina de Himeko-Ok no dije nada

Shopi: y como la sacamos de ahí?

Adrian: Yo salvare el dia como superman…a no ese es Kido

Kido: oyeee!

Adrian: bien, bien, como sea, yo salvare el diaaa!

Himeko: asi y como?

Adrian: asi-tomo a himeko y la lanzo a la jaula de los leones

Himeko: Adriannnn juro que cuando salga de aquí, terminaras como unos simples huesossss!

Adrian: eso primero si sobrevives-

Sofia: pero que clase de primo eres que le deseas sufrimiento a su prima

Samanta: no, no lo creo

Adrian: El funeral de Himeko es el pasado mañana, pasado mañana!

Todos: que gran primo

Adrian: a que si

Himeko: nadie me toma en cuenta ToT, ire por hikari-se da cuenta que no esta-Pero a donde se metió

Todos: himeko cuidado!

Himeko: um-voltea y un enorme león estaba frente a ella con la boca abierta-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Adrian: (con palomitas y soda) Vamos león!-le miran todos-quieren?

Himeko: demonios adrian!

Isaac: y ahora?

Adrian: dejemosla ahí

Himeko: muchas gracias por arruinar mi vida!

Adrian: de nada!

Kogure: de menos te agradeció

Himeko: maldito león, maldito adrian, maldito zoológico!

Hikari: hermanaaaa!

Himeko: Hikari?

Hikari: mira la boca de la leona es enorme-dijo con su cabeza dentro de la boca

Himeko: Sal de ahí!-Va y la toma- En lugar de ver porque no ayudan!

Haruhi: hay que ayudar-toma una cuerda y la lanza-Tomala!

Himeko: graciasss!-se sube

Himeko: sabes adrian, creo que ahora debes fijarte debajo de tu cama a la hora de dormir

Adrian: porque?

Himeko: porque, te juro que apareceré debajo de tu cama y jamás querras haberme hecho todo eso!

Samanta: ya bastaaa!

Himeko: si señor digo señorita!

Samanta: ahora iremos por tai a las panteras

Himeko: no mas carnívoros noooooo! Me traumaran de por vida, ya es suficiente con estar con Adrian!-samanta solo la arrastro

Eiko: aquí son las panteras?

Kazemaru: al parecer si

Mido: hum aquí todos los animales duermen y solo hacen eso

Hiroto: que divertido

Akira: pero no veo a mi hermano, mi pobre e inocente hermano! TTOTT

Mark: haya estaaa!

Himeko: bien ahora solo hay que ir por el

Adrian: adrian llego para salvar el diaaa!

Himeko: oh no, no esta vez

Adrian: demasiado tarde-tomo a himeko y la lanzo pero ella la tomo del brazo de el y lo jalo, y este tomo la mano de samanta cayendo asi los tres a la jaula

Samanta: ya vieron lo que hicieron, me han metido en este embrollo!

Adrian: culpa a la niñata

Himeko: en primer lugar idiota de quinta, jamás debiste jalarme

Adrian: mejor cuida tu boca himeko-dijo sádicamente

Samanta: shhh, callados se ven mas bonitos

Adrian: tal vez yo si, pero esta no

Himeko: como que esta y como que no me veo bonita!

Samanta: ya basta, despertaran a las panteras

Los dos: vale

Kim: ahí esta tai!

Himeko: ya lo vi

Samanta: Vamos por el

Tai estaba a punto de tocar la trompeta de no ser porque himeko la lanzo lejos de ahí

Himeko: uff a salvo

Tai: yo quería tocar trompeta

Himeko: la vida es dura Tai, jamás con…

Akira: deja de arruinarle su infancia Himekoo!

Himeko: Vale vale, pero se lo diras tarde o temprano y gracias a mi será temprano

Samanta: bien a…-habia sido interrumpida porque piso una rama- Ups-Un monton de panteras estaban alrededor de los cuatro

Adrian: si seras samanta si seras

Samanta: mejor calla y a correr!-Los chicos empezaron a correr en círculos mientras que las panteras los perseguían

Himeko: ya me canseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Grito a todo pulmon

Himeko: Son unos…-dijo enojada e interrumpida por samanta quien le tapo la boca

Samanta: tranquila himeko, este fic es para todas las edades, hay niños viendo esto

Adrian: su cerebro es demasiado pequeño para entenderlo

Himeko: cállate!-giro la cabeza y vio a una pantera con la boca abierta para comérsela- Largateee gatoo!-la pantera se fue de ahí con las orejas agachadas y con una mirada de regañada- Me voy de aquí!-dijo y subió unas escaleras y abrió la puerta y se fue

Adrian: que humor

Samanta: buenooo

Himeko llego y se paro a un lado de los chicos los cuales dieron un paso lejos de ella

Samanta: bueno ya tenemos a Tai vamos por Natsumi que debe estar con los tigres

Himeko: No pienso ir

Adrian: que lastima, Vamonos!-dijo lo ultimo alegremente

Samanta: a donde crees que vas-dijo tomándolo del cuello

Adrian: a los tigres?

Ichinose: no podemos dejar aquí a himeko

Adrian: acaso se quiere suicidar

Atsuya: no

Adrian: entonces déjenla ahí

Estrella: no nos iremos sin ella

Adrian: si quieren vivir sigan conmigo si no haya ustedes, fue un gusto conocerlos

Samanta: no seas asi, Himeko vamos

Himeko: es la ultima vez que vengo al zoológico!

Samanta: en marcha

Llegaron a la jaula de los tigres, la cual tenia un risco y arriba una selva de donde caia una cascada

Atsuya: Que aburrido es venir a ver las jaulas con un animal durmiendo todo el dia

Haruhi: alguien ve a natsumi?

Shopi: ahí!

Adrian: bien como siempre adrian viene…-

Himeko: a no niño, esta vez me toca a mi-dijo y lo lanzo a la jaula

Adrian: Gracias!

Himeko: no hay porque, no aparezcas después!

Adrian: maldita chiquilla

Himeko: murmurar es malo!

Adrian: a callar! Bien a buscar a natsumi-voltea para todos lados y la encuentra con su cabeza dentro de la boca del tigre

Natsumi niña: su cabeza es muy grande

Adrian: cuidado!-la quito antes de que el tigre la atrapara en sus mandíbulas

Adrian: uff

Natsumi niña: uhm yo quería seguir viendo la boca del tigre

Adrian: parece que los tigres son mas calmados, bueno vámonos

**Ya acabe, falta la tercera parte, y por cierto ya se va acabar el fic ToT solo faltan como dos capítulos y los extras, bueno la parte del final muy seca pero se me fue la inspiración y solo otro anuncio: Mañana subo contyy! Si para poder acabar pronto y sin mas dejen reviews, bye bye cuídense y besosss! **


	11. el zoologico parte tres

**Bien, aquí os le traigo la contyy mas rápido de lo que yo pensé xD y bueno dejémonos de parloteos y solo falta un cap y los extras ToT gracias a todos y aquí el disclaimer:**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco los Ocs, solo himeko, Adrian y Samanta **

**Sin mas comencemosss!**

**El zoológico Parte 3**

Laura: Terminamos con los carnívoros

Himeko: yeiii

Samanta: ahora vamos con los herbívoros

Himeko: noooooo

Estrella: vamos ni que fuera tan malo

Himeko: no que va, que cada uno te persiga es un sueño hecho realidad

Adrian: yo creía que lo odiabas

Himeko: idiota

Adrian: y ahora yo que hice?

Himeko: existir y ser idiota

Adrian: Hmp

Shopi: la siguiente es Aki en los venados

Asi todos los chicos y chicas se marcharon a los venados, viendo que había montones de jaulas de diferentes venados

Afuro: pero que enorme

Haruhi: como los encontraremos aquí?

Casandra: a mi ni me preguntes

Adrian: pues cuantos tipos de venados existen?

Himeko: pues según esto estan los venados blancos, el venado cola blanca, el cari…

Adrian: basta! No quiero tener clases de zoología en vacaciones

Endo: Vacaciones?

Fubuki: yo creo que son vacaciones permanentes, ya que nunca vamos a clases, ni idea de cómo nos graduamos

Himeko: buen punto

Laura: Ya vi a Aki!

Himeko: Vamos!

Los chicos se acercaron hasta la jaula de los venados y vieron a aki acercarse a un venado

Kaze: no parece tan peligroso

Himeko: pues yo no me confiaría, aquí dice que son los venados mas peligrosos

Todos: y que esperas?!

Himeko: si piensan que me meteré a…-fue interrumpida y lanzada por Adrian a la jaula de los venados-Adrian!-termino cayendo con la cara en el suelo

Adrian: te dolio?

Himeko: nooo, lo disfruto

Adrian: pues bueno

Himeko: chiquillo malcriado!, bueno a ir por Aki antes de que sea lanzada por los cielos gracias a la patada del venado-Se dirigió hasta aki y la tomo del brazo antes de que la niña se acercara al venado mas

Aki niña: uh? Yo quería tocarlo

Himeko: si quieres vivir, aléjate de el, ni yo misma se que te haría este animal-de repente pisa uno de los platos con alimento ahí, haciendo un sonido estruendoso-Que suerte tengo-el venado giro su cabeza e hiso un sonido molesto y sus ojos molestos-Lindo venadito-el venado gruño-no lindo venadito-dijo con miedo para echarse a correr con aki

Himeko: ayuda! No quiero morir tan joven!

Adrian: lamentablemente tu sueño no se hara realidad por dos razones

Himeko: cuales?

Adrian: una, morirás pronto, segunda, no eres joven

Himeko: como que no soy joven!

Shion: mejor preocúpate por correr

Akira: tengo una idea-dijo sacando una cuerda

Endo: y eso para que es?

Akira: (face palm) para bailar endo para bailar

Endo: como se baila con una cuerda?

Todos: (face palm)

Akira: olvidalo-dicho esto lanza la cuerda que cae en el cuerno del venado amarrándolo

Kim: lo lograste

Akira: sip, ahora corre himeko corre!

Dicho esto la peli turquesa corrió y salto la reja de la jaula

Himeko: uff a salvo

Samanta: siguen lo elefantes

Kido: y himeko?

Sofia: estaba aquí hace unos momentos

Adrian: lastima :D ni modo, vámonos!

Shion: ya la vi

Adrian: ahh, era tan bueno para ser realidad

Despues de unos segundos llego himeko con una herida en la cabeza, parte de ru ropa rasgada y su cabello alborotado

Estrella: que te paso?

Himeko: sabes, las ardillas solo son lindas en las caricaturas

Adrian: gracias ardillas

Himeko: (lo fulmina con la mirada)

Adrian: ya bueno, no te enojes

Samanta: a los elefantes

Himeko: que que?! A los elefantes!

Fudo: que tiene de malo?

Himeko: sufri una experiencia muy horrible con ellos ToT fue horrible fue horrible!

Adrian: asi ya lo recuerdo fue esa vez

Himeko: no lo digas!

Adrian: ya bien bien

Haruhi: bueno a los elefantes

Kim: y todavía falta mi hermana

Llegaron a los elefantes

Sofia: aquí mi hermana no esta

Himeko: que raro, bueno vámonos

Samanta: alto ahí, vamos a ver donde se metieron

De repente en los altavoces se escucha a un guardia

Guardia: Hemos encontrado a seis niños, por favor, quien sea que son sus acompañantes pase a recogerlos, Por favor! Tengan piedad!

Tamiko: ya los encontramos, al parecer

Kim: vamos!

Los chicos llegaron hasta la oficina del zoológico, donde veian a los niños lanzando cosas, saltando encima de un guardia, mientras que otros dos estaban escondidos bajo la mesa

Himeko: jejeje que ocurre aquí?

Guardia 1: son de ustedes?

Kim: eh si?

Guardia 2: entonces llévenselos, por favor llévenselos! ToT tengan piedad de nosotros

Guardia 3: solo somos guardias inocentes, quítenme a estos niños de encima!

Tamiko: chicas ya basta

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia ellos

Himeko: no pedir multa o algo asi?

Guardia 1: no solo llévenselas! ToT por favor

Shopi: bien

Los chicos y chicas se marcharon del zoológico

Laura: pero que dia

Eiko: si, muy extraño

Himeko: ya es de noche, a dormir

**Ya acabe, solo queda un cap mas y los extras para que se acabe, espero que les haya gustado y sin mas bye bye cuídense y besoss! Dejen reviews onegai**


	12. ¿quien lo hiso?

**Holiss! Ya les traigo la contyy y el ultimo cap del fic, solo faltan los extas, y de verdad les agrdezco a todos los que han dejado reviews, les estoy muy agradecida, me dan animos a seguir con el fic, muchas gracias! Y sin mas aquí el cap**

**¿Quien lo hiso?**

Era de mañana, el sol salía y los chicos, chicas y las niñas se despertaban del dia que tuvieron ayer en el zoológico

Himeko: que dia

Akira: ni que lo digas

Shion: estuvo muy cansado

Hikari: hermana yo quiero salir afuera

Himeko: afuera tan temprano?

Hikari: si

Natsumi niña: si, yo también querer salir afuera

Kim: no hay de otra, si queremos salir ilesas, vamos a afuera

Momoko: gracias hermana!

Asi los chicos y chicas salieron a fuera por petición de los mas pequeños

Himeko: saben aun se me hace raro que las chicas se hayan convertido en niñitas

Estrella: a mi igual

Sofia: quien habrá hecho esto?

Nagumo: y a nosotros que nos preguntas?

Laura: se supone que ustedes deben saber

Suzuno: no lo sabemos, porque ocurrió en la noche, y la noche es para dormir

Himeko: pues deberían de haber escuchado algo o no se

Hiroto: lo que escuchamos fue en la mañana y eran risas de las chicas ya convertidas en niñas

Eiko: bueno ya

¿?: Himekoooo!

Kim: uh? Alguien te habla

Himeko: quien será

Adrian: si es la muerte, entonces es un sueño hecho realidad-dicho esto Himeko le golpea la cabeza con su puño cerrado

Adrian: yo y mi gran bocota

¿?: Ya te encontré Himeko

Todos giran la cabeza viendo a una chica de cabello morado hasta las caderas, amarrado en una coleta alta con un moño Fucsia, tez blanca, de aspecto infantil, ojos lilas, estura normal, llevaba puesto un vestido hasta mitad del muslo de color violeta rayas fucsias, con un cinturón en la cintura de color morado oscuro, llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro de color lila, con un llaverito de un conejo morado, y en su mano un peluche de gato color blanco

Himeko: Murasaki?

Todos Y Todas: Murasaki?

Haruto: quien es ella?

Himeko: ella es Murasaki, vieja amiga

Murasaki: wolisss!

Himeko: Murasaki que haces aquí?

Murasaki: bien pues, tiene algo que ver con las chicas-dijo con su voz infantil

Himeko: las chicas? Pero ellas estan…asi-dijo mostrando a las chicas convertidas en niñas

Murasaki: si ya lo sabia

Himeko: eh? Que cosa?

Todos y Todas: eh?

Murasaki: que ya los…

Himeko: no me lo vuelvas a repetir!, pero como que ya sabias

Murasaki: pues digamos que es una historia larga pero yo fui la que las convirtió en niñitas

Todos y Todas: que que?!

Murasaki: creo que necesitan ir al doctor para que les revisen esos oídos

Himeko: como que tu fuiste!

Murasaki: si, yo fui

Fudo: sabes lo que hemos pasado! Fuimos torturados por esas mocosas!

Himeko: asi morimos en el intento de cuidarlas!

Murasaki: jejejeje

Adrian: fue una experiencia horrible! ToT porque lo hiciste!

Nagumo: ni siquiera te conocemos, porque nos has hecho esto! ToT

Himeko: explícate Murasaki

Murasaki: bueno, lo que pasa, es que necesitaba un proyecto

Haruhi: en vacaciones?

Murasaki: bueno, lo que pasa es que antes de vacaciones hubo la feria de ciencias y lleve solo un recipiente con agua

Shopi: y eso para ti, es acaso un proyecto de ciencias?

Estrella: que tiene de científico un recipiente con agua!

Murasaki: pues por eso saque seis y tuve que ir a un curso de verano, donde también pidieron un proyecto de ciencias y entonces mientras jugaba con mi muñeca de peluche se me ocurrió la idea de convertir a las chicas en niñas

Shopi; y no lo pudiste hacer con alguien que no fueran ellas!

Estrella: además nunca te las llevaste

Murasaki: bueno antes de eso, comprobé la formula con un perro de mi vecion y tuve que pagar multa pero que mas da, y el efecto dura alrededor de dos semanas

Kim: Todavía Falta mucho!

Murasaki: y entonces viaje hasta aquí y les di jugos con la formula sabiendo que el efecto duraría lo suficiente para durar hasta la feria y es ahí donde las iba a recoger, pero el maestro se enfermo y nos escapamos y no vine por ellas hasta ahora que me acorde

Fudo: matare a esa chiquilla!

Murasaki: ahhh un mohicano loco!

Himeko: no fudo no-dijo sosteniendo a Fudo-No me van a ayudar!

Shopi: tengo una gran idea-saco un sarten y le pego en la cabeza

Himeko: muchas gracias

Shopi: no hay porque

Kim: y entonces, como las harás volver a la normalidad

Murasaki: hice una formula que sirve efectivamente, también la comprobé con el perro de mi vecino que seguía siendo un cachorro-saco de su bolsa un extraño frasco con un liquido de color azul brillante

Himeko: y no les hara algo malo

Murasaki: no, tomen niñas-les sirve en un vaso y las niñas se lo toma y las niñas volvieron a convertirse en chicas de 14 años

Sofía: si han vuelto a la normalidad!-dijo muy alegremente que hasta sus ojos verde-grisáceo y rojo se cambiaron a verde y amarillo

Himeko: si libres de la tortura!

Aki normal: pero que paso?

Haruna: no me acuerdo

Murasaki: es normal que no se acuerden

Toko: pero acordarnos de que

Himeko: de nada chicas de nada

Natsumi: ya me acorde!

Himeko: temia que eso pasara

Akira: pero que tiene de malo?

Himeko: no te acuerdas, todo lo que les paso

Haruhi: si cierto, moriremos de todas formas

Haruna: yo también me acorde, nos volvimos pequeñas otra vez!

Aki: si cierto

Natsumi: y recuerdo que estaba dentro de la boca de un tigre

Haruna: y yo de un tiburón!

Lika: pero que nos hicieron-con un aura oscura

Himeko: nosotras no fuimos fue ella! No nos maten!

Las chicas vieron con una mirada asesina a Murasaki y la persiguieron por todo el parque

Mido: chicas ya es hora de parar, debemos regresar a Inazuma Town

Fuyuka: Vamos!

Tsunami: nos hemos librado!

Todas las chicas con hermanos menores: pero nosotras nooo!

Estrella: bien vamos porque se oscurece

Asi se fueron de vuelta a Inazuma Town

**Ta tannnn! Ya se acabo, es el ultimo cap TTToTTT les agradezco a todos muchooooooo por dejarme sus valiosos reviews ToT simplemente me hacen feliz y me sacan sonrisas! Como es el ultimo capi, solo quedan los extras donde se verán las parejas! Y sin mas bye bye cuídense y besosss! Dejen reviews!**


	13. amor despues del incidente

**Bien, este es el unico extra que habrá de este fic ;w; porque no me dio tiempo y no escribi lo demás, asi que todas las parejas serán llevadas al ultimo extra! Bueno al primero y ultimo, gracias a todos los que comentaron! Y sin mas aquí el cap**

**Amor después del incidente**

Haruna Otonashi había salido de la biblioteca con un par de libros en sus manos y algunos papeles encima de ellos, y todavía se acordaba de lo que paso, después de todo, beber líquidos sospechosos era malo, siguió caminando por las calles para llegar a su casa y comenzar a leerlos, eran sus libros preferidos y le encantaba todo lo que relataban en cada una de sus paginas, sin saberlo un chico peli-plata caminaba por la misma calle viendo el suelo distraídamente y ambos terminaron chocando cayendo al suelo.

Los libros salieron volando, y cayeron al suelo, haruna observo con quien había chocado y resulto que era con el delantero-defensa del Raimon, a lo cual se sonrojo un poco al verlo

-Lo siento, Otonashi-san-dijo el chico cortésmente- te ayudare a recoger-dijo el chico comenzando a tomar los libros y las hojas que estaban tiradas por el suelo

-G-gracias-dijo la peli azul, ambos comenzaron a recoger los libros y las hojas y una vez acabado con su labor ambos se levantaron, Fubuki tenia los libros en sus manos y la oji verde tenia los papeles en sus blancas manos

-Te ayudare a llevarlos-se ofreció el peli plata con una sonrisa, y la chica asintió con una sonrisa que le devolvio y un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas

Caminaban en silencio algo incomodo, lo cual desesperaba a el chico, se reprimía a si mismo por no sacar una conversación con la peli azul de la cual secretamente se había enamorado, de todo de ella, de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de su rostro, de su cabello, etc. pero fue interrumpido por la peli azul

-Etto Fubuki-san-hablo la chica con timidez

El peli plata giro a verla

-Si?-

-y-yo e querido decirte algo-dijo mientras un sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas-y-y-yo e-estoy e-e-e-enamorada de ti!-dijo, a lo cual el peli plata se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero a la vez se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de el.

-Y-yo igual-dijo también con un sonrojo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En alguna otra parte, lejos de la ciudad de inazuma Town, para ser exactos en Okinawa, una chica peli-salmón caminaba por sus calles, ella quería irse a Inazuma Town pero su padre tenia cosas que hacer aquí y tuvo que venir, pero después de todo no era tan malo, ya que ahí estaba aquel peli rosado del cual se había enamorado, una vez pensado en el, surgió un tono carmín en las mejillas de la oji azul y sacudió su cabeza para librase de esos pensamientos, siguio caminando hasta llegar a las orillas de la playa, se veía un hermoso atardecer, y entre las olas azules del agua del mar, el chico de ojos negros apareció entre las olas surfeando

-Hola toko!-grito desde su tabla de surf saludando a la peli salmon, la había visto a primera vista

-Hola tsunami-tambien grito para que el peli rosa escuchara, la ola empezó a disminuir y el oji negro nado en su tabla hasta las orillas de la playa

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto el chico

- Mi padre necesita hacer unas cosas aquí y vine con el-dijo la chica

-Pues que bien, quieres quedarte a ver el atardecer-dijo le oji oscuro, a lo cual la oji azul asintió feliz, le gustaba mucho ver como el sol se metia,

-que maravilloso-dijo la oji azul viendo le cielo de diferentes tonalidades,

-no mas que tu-dijo el oji negro, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Toko, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

-E-eh?-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar después de aquello

-quiero decir que te amo toko-dijo el chico y un leve sonrojo en el rostro de el y un sonrojo violento de la chica

-y-y-yo también te amo Tsunami-dijo la chica y el oji negro beso los labios de la chica

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aki caminaba por las calles de Inazuma town directo al paruqe, sumida ne sus pensamientos, al parecer se le hiso impresionante que Goenji y Natsumi se volvieran novios, al igual que Fuyuka pudiera mentir, a que se refería con mentir? Pues porque antes de que ocurriera ese "pequeño incidente" había dicho que le gustaba Tachimukai, lo cual se le hiso un poco raro además de que tuvo muy buena actuación, pero en realidad estaba enamorada de Fudo y no lo dijo porque por el carácter del chico la tratarían de alejar de el, pero no, y Fudo fue el que se le declaro.

Todavía le daba risa que se hubieran vueltos niñas pequeñas, eso era gracioso, pero sin mas un pensamiento de la nada vino a su mente, los ojos cafes del chico, su cabello castaño y su típica sonrisa.

Se había enamorado de Endo Mamoru, y todavía no se lo decía, lo que mas le impreciono que justo cuando pensaba en eso, lo vio en el paruqe y este al verla le sonrio

La chica se dirigió hacia el y lo saludo el oji café le devolvió el saludo

-y como estas aki?-

-Pues bien-dijo la chica

-A-aki yo, e querido decirte algo hace mucho tiempo y lo haría en estas vacaciones pero ocurrió eso y no pude decírtelo-

-decirme que?-pregunto curiosa

-q-que estoy enamorado de ti-dijo le chico, a lo cual la chica se sonrojo

-y-yo…también te amo-dijo la oji verde y ambos juntaron sus labios

**Muy aburrido el final, lo se, pero se me fue la inspiración y eso es todo, nos despedimos de este fic, porque ya se acabo, bye bye cuídense y besoss! Otra vez graciasssss por sus reviewssss! Que me dieron animos para seguir! Le doy agradecimiento a:**

**Sabrina-sama**

**Albota Rules**

**Queen Goenji kira yagami**

**Haruhi-chan125**

**Kim Natsuyaki**

** 129**

**EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark**

**Tamiko-karina12**

**Misalove**

**Fuyu chan**

**Shopi vallego**

**Laura excla love Nagumo Haruya**

**Canon888**

**Y en especial a mis primeros cinco reviews!** :

**Sabrina-sama**

**Albota rules**

**Queen Goenji kira yagami**

**Haruhi-chan125**

**Kim natsuyaki**

**Graxxx! Y sin mas me despidooooooooo! Bye bye!**


End file.
